rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah Spoken 'Ultra Violet"
Ultra Violet, or as she is more commonly known as UV, is the second member of Team CULT and is a Spirit-Kind. She is 5'7 and weighs 116 lbs. Appearance Hannah is a very shy-looking girl. She has long, black hair that is dyed Purple at the tips. She has amethyst colored eyes, and has very pale skin. She wears a form-fitting ice blue long-sleeved shirt. This shirt bells at the lower forearm to wrist, creating a flowing aspect with her sleeves. She also wears black form-fitting pants with ice blue thin shoes on her feet. She wears a long, flowing violet sash around her waist. Abilities Hannah, as a Spirit-Kind, has many ghostly abilities. these abilities are joked to be cliche, but are nontheless effective in her missions. She can levitate at a fairly quick pace, and when she does a purple aura surrounds her. she can also turn invisible as well as phase through solid objects. She can also disrupt electronic equipment with her mind, but this is mostly done to scramble radar and static camera so nothing detects her. She can also can control the temperature around her, making it colder whenever she concentrates on it. this can cause ice to form and plunge any room into sub-zero to give her an upper hand in battle, as cold does not affect her. This also allows her to lower her own body temperature so heat signature scanners can not pick her up. She also has the ability, under duress, to turn into a totally non-corporeal purple mist like form, This allows her to pass through anything and fly at high speeds for a very short time. After she is through with this form, she is almost completely incapable of doing anything from exhaustion, as her atoms take on a new form and the energy needed to do this is incredible. Like all members of Team CULT, she has her own form of telekinesis. Her method is the "haunting" method. This allows her to lift objects and make them fly around her in an orbit like fashion. This is really a gravitational pull from her body, so other objects she did not concentrate on can also be pulled in. She can shift the orbit to make objects fly at a target, but it is not very precise. The push and pull of her telekinesis, however, is unavoidable. Weapon UV fights with a violet bo-staff named Fear. Fear is used for close-queraters combat, and is very light. She can use her temperature powers to make her weapon more dangerous. She can cause the top of her staff to freeze, and make exact shapes of weapon heads out of nearly unbreakable ice. She can turn her simple staff into a scythe, mace, spear, hammer, or anything that required being attached to a stick. Personality UV is a caring soul, almost to the point of being motherly. She cared deeply for her friends, but is very shy around people she doesn't know. She is also very professional, and is very serious about following the rules. The only way she could break rules, is if her and her friends are in danger. is also very observant, and stays quiet in order to asses any situation she is in. She cares especially for Lumin, who she seems to have developed romantic feelings for. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Team CULT Category:Cyrus Arc Category:Pending Character